


Her Favor

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not everyone who says hello to you wants something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favor

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Her favor is her best disdain."

"I'd be happy to have you as a guest artist on my next album," Rachel Berry says, turning up the hundred watt smile that everyone in America gets to see from the magazines. Because that's who's talking to him, _Rachel Berry_ , Broadway star turned movie star, not the pigtailed girl he used to tease at Hebrew school.

Puck resists the urge to pull her hair now. Her two giant bodyguards might take it the wrong way. "Don't be like that, Berry," he says, voice softening on her last name. "Not everyone who says hello to you wants something."

She colors a little at that, still not a good enough actress to hide everything. Her voice has always made up for her obviousness, big and beautiful and bold. "That wasn't very tactful," Rachel admits, and one of her bodyguards chuckles along with Puck. "I know you've been doing well for yourself. One of my assistants keeps track of everyone from glee club for me."

"So you came to see me for old time's sake," Puck says, a lazy grin sprawling across his face.

Her eyes are bright as she takes a sip of her drink, pink and fruity despite the beer logos plastered all over the bar. But that's not surprising--this venue only pretends to be a dive bar, and, well, Rachel is a force of nature.

"I'm known for my love of country music," Rachel says, and _this_ smile is one he knows, a little hesitant, a little heated.

"Well." Puck takes a long swallow of beer. "Let's finish our drinks. Karaoke starts in ten."


End file.
